createalabelfandomcom-20200213-history
Miley Cyrus
' Miley Ray Cyrus' (born Destiny Hope Cyrus, November 23, 1992) is an American singer, actress, and songwriter. Her father is country singer Billy Ray Cyrus. In 2006, Cyrus rose to prominence as a teen idol after being cast in the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana, in which she portrayed the starring character Miley Stewart. After signing a recording contract with Hollywood Records in 2007, Cyrus released her debut studio album,' Meet Miley Cyrus. ''In 2008, Cyrus released her second album Breakout', which featured the successful track "7 Things". The album' 'Can't Be Tamed'' was released on June 21, 2010, and became her last to be released by Hollywood Records. The album debuted at number three on the ''Billboard 200; with first-week sales of 106,000 copies, it became Cyrus' lowest first-week sales and her first studio album not to peak atop the Billboard 200 chart. Cyrus later signed a recording contract with RCA Records, and generated controversy by cultivating a sexually explicit public image while promoting her fourth studio album Bangerz ''' (2013). Its singles "We Can't Stop" and "Wrecking Ball" were promoted with controversial music videos; the latter became her first number-one hit on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. In 2014, Cyrus signed a recording contract with Maximus Records and released her fifth album 'Naked Miley'.' 'Naked Miley' is Miley's most successful album yet, selling 2,462,000 copies worldwide. Two singles off the album, 'B.B.C' and 'Octopus On The Runway', were top 3 while 'Octopus On The Runway' debuted at #1. The album was promoted with controversial music videos and stunts which included: A lawsuit against Cyrus for copying 'B.B.C' title from Beyonce, Nudity in live television, a music video for her third single 'Octopus On The Runway' featuring a sex tape between Miley and an actual Octopus and a publicized feud with Brooke Candy. Miley also adopted a daughter in 2014, which she named Twerky and was shown with her several times at awards shows and other publicized events. The 'B.B.C' singer also started a worldwide tour for the album which was titled 'the nakedmileyCLUB: World Tour' which grossed 23,000,000 $. A re-release of 'Naked Miley' occurred later on the same year with a new title 'Naked Miley: The Black Edition' which included several more tracks along with the original 'Naked Miley' tracks. To promote the re-released version of the album, Cyrus had a publicized skin changing surgery from white to black. However, she stayed black skinned only for a week until she went back to white. Cyrus also released her first uni-sex fragrance 'La Parti' which included a very publicized event for the release of the fragrance. After about 2 weeks of the re-release of 'Naked Miley', Miley surprised the world with a brand new album release ''Miley Del Rey'. Cyrus was the first artist to perform in space. She performed her brand new single off 'Miley Del Rey' titled: 'I don't like to twerk anymore: I am a real artist: My name is Lana (Oops) Miley Del Rey' which also debuted at #1 and sold over 820,000 copies worldwide and broke the record for the longest single title to debut at #1. The album however failed to top the charts after a rough competition with the release of the very anticipated album 'Android' by Rihanna and the re-release of the successful album 'Liberty' by Lana Del Rey and only debuted at #3 with over 1 million copies sold worldwide. The album itself suffered from a massive backlash from the media that claimed that Miley copied Lana. It also disappointed alot of fans that were usual to Miley's pop records while 'Miley Del Rey' was an album full of ballads. 'Miley Del Rey' had a short tour titled 'The Miley Del Rey Tour' which survived only for one week and grossed only 4,000,000 $. After two weeks since the release, Miley confirmed that her label will no longer support her 'Miley Del Rey' campaign financially. An Examiner article claimed that label Maximus Records lost $5 million from the singer's sixth album 'Miley Del Rey' after massive promotion which included also a flight and a performance in space, causing the label to not support the rest of the album campaign. On Sep 26. 2014, Miley revealed the album artwork for her new album titled ''''Ass to Ass' which is a collaboration album with the pop culture celebrity, Kim Kardashian, who is also singing in most of the songs in the album with Miley. That same day, the album was available for pre-order and the lead single off the album was released which is titled, like the album, 'Ass to Ass'. A promotional single titled 'Watch Out' was also released on the same day in order to promote the album even more. The album is according to Cyrus: "an honest collaboration between two pop culture icons.". The album was officially released on Sep 29.2014 with a huge deal with Microsoft. The album 'Ass To Ass' was released exactly at 12:00 pm EST with a very unusual release: Maximus Records made a contract with Microsoft that exactly on 12:00 pm EST, whoever will open Internet Explorer will have alot of pop-ups that are advertising the album 'Ass To Ass' that was just released. The pop-ups were linked to the iTunes link for purchasing the album. According to Idolator, the contract was legal and the Cyber Investigation Services have approved the act. More info here: http://gagadaily.com/index.php/topic/108006-cal-create-a-label-host-choice-awards/#entry5704453 'Ass To Ass' debuted at #2 selling 990,000 copies worldwide the first week which is quite of an achievement for Miley Cyrus and Kim Kardashian on their first collaboration album! Miley Cyrus became the #5 most successful artist in 2014 with over 8 million records sold that year. 'Albums ' 'Singles' 'Promotional Singles' *Red Lips (Feat. Rihanna) (Naked Miley) *Banana is the new black (Naked Miley: The Black Edition) *Watch Out ( Ass to Ass) 'Awards' CAL Debut Awards VMA (Video Music Awards) 2014